


Cursed

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin - Lukadrien June 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Curse AU, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by lunian's Curse AU, Luka is a snake, Lukadrien June 2020, M/M, adrien is a cat, lunian Curse AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Storia realizzata per il primo giorno del Lukadrien June.Day 1. SupernaturalDal testo:"Si erano trasferiti in un appartamento tutto loro, perchè solo tra di loro riuscivano veramente a capire cosa significasse vivere quella maledizione.."Ispirata alla Curse AU di lunian (su Tumblr)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin - Lukadrien June 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768201
Kudos: 5





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cursed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719773) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



> è la prima volta che scrivo su questa coppia, in realtà è proprio la prima volta che provo a scrivere qualcosa su MLB in generale.  
> è un gran bel disagio, ma non sapevo veramente cosa tirare fuori da questo primo prompt, quindi il risultato è un po' "meh..." però almeno è stato divertente.

Era passato un anno ormai dalla maledizione. 

All'inizio avevano tentato di spezzarla, ma dopo infiniti tentativi del tutto inutili, avevano semplicemente imparato a conviverci. 

Si erano trasferiti in un appartamento tutto loro, perchè solo tra di loro riuscivano veramente a capire cosa significasse vivere quella maledizione.

Non dovevano nascondersi a causa delle improvvise e incontrollabili trasformazioni, o dei comportamenti animaleschi che li perseguitavano anche quando il loro corpo appariva quello di un normale essere umano.

Avevano ormai conquistato una nuova quotidianità, che era solo loro.

Le sere passate sul divano a guardare la tv. Adrien con la testa sopra le sue gambe addormentato, che fa le fusa mentre lui gli passa le dita tra i capelli.

La notte quando il sonno era più profondo e le trasformazioni erano più difficili da controllare, le loro code si intrecciavano. La sua da serpente e quella di Adrien da gatto.

L'inverno, quando la temperatura era troppo fredda per lui e si rifugiava tra le braccia calde e accoglienti di Adrien.

L'estate, quando si sdraiavano sul parquet, sotto la finestra per riscaldarsi sotto i raggi caldi del sole. Le dita intrecciate, mentre facevano progetti per le vacanze.

Nonostante le loro profonde diversità, erano sempre riusciti a capirsi in un modo in cui gli altri non potevano. 

In un modo in cui nessun altro avrebbe mai potuto.

La maledizione era arrivata dopo, ma era stata determinante per l'evoluzione del loro rapporto.

Adesso c'era anche questo loro segreto ad unirli.

Da una forte amicizia, il loro legame era mutato in qualcosa di più. Si era fatto più forte.

Si capivano perfettamente ed erano l'uno il supporto dell'altro, e lo sarebbero stati per sempre.


End file.
